Trevor Belmont
|-|Trevor Belmont= |-|Curse of Darkness= |-|Pachislot= Summary Trevor C. Belmont (known as Ralph C. Belmondo in Japan) is the main protagonist of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse and the Pachislot Akumajō Dracula series. Trevor is a descendant of Leon Belmont, and was feared by the people because of his supernatural powers. Therefore, the Belmont Clan lived outside of society. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Trevor Belmont Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: Born 1456; 20 in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, 23 in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Classification: Human, Member of the Belmont Clan, Vampire hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Senses, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Holy Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Thunder), Time Manipulation / Time Stop and Immunity to Time Stop, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Magic Barriers, Can attack and kill Astral Beings, Souls, Abstracts, etc; Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation / Existence Erasing and Chaos Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusions, Petrification, Blood Manipulation and Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Defeated Dracula alongside Alucard, Sypha Belnades and Grant Danasty, though the battle was very close and Trevor was left scarred. Stronger than Devil Forgemasters and Death. Can defeat the Time Reaper) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fast enough to kept pace with Dracula, Death and other similarly powerful characters) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-Universal Durability: Multi-Universe level (Endured a beating from Dracula) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Tens of meters with whips, longer with throwing sub-weapons and some magics. Standard Equipment: *'The Vampire Killer:' The Vampire Killer is the legendary Heirloom Whip of the Belmont Clan, which has been wielded by several heroes throughout the centuries in their quests to stop the Dark Lord Dracula. The Vampire Killer is intrinsically connected to the Belmont Bloodline, and only a member of their clan can wield it. If one who isn't a Belmont attempts to wield it, the whip will simply slowly drain their life away. Long ago, it was known simply as the Whip of Alchemy, and was a much weaker magical weapon developed by the alchemist Rinaldo Gandolfi. The Whip was transformed into its current state with the sacrifice of Sara Trantoul, betrothed of Leon Belmont. Sara had been cursed with vampirism, though her heart was still pure. Through a ritual, her soul was infused within the whip, allowing the weapon to awaken to its true potential. Empowered by a soul both tainted and pure, the Vampire Killer is simultaneously a Holy and Vampiric Weapon, and its power is lethal to all demonic entities. **'Flame Whip:' Trevor channels elemental magic through the Vampire Killer, making it ignite with burning fire. **'Ice Whip:' Trevor channels elemental magic through the Vampire Killer, surrounding it with a cold air. The whip then becomes capable of freezing its targets on contact **'Thunder Whip:' Trevor channels elemental magic through the Vampire Killer, causing an electrical current to run through its extension. **'Wind Whip:' Trevor channels elemental magic through the Vampire Killer, giving it the power of the winds. The whip obtains a green glow as a result. **'Holy Whip:' Trevor channels holy magic through the Vampire Killer, causing it to become particularly deadly to the creatures of the night. **'Abyss Whip:' Trevor channels dark magic through the Vampire Killer, giving it the power of The Abyss. *'Sub-Weapons:' As a Vampire Hunter of the Belmont Clan, Trevor will often carry various secondary weapons to battle with him, which may aid him in a variety of ways. **'Dagger:' A Silver Dagger, suitable can use both as a stabbing weapon and as a throwing knife. **'Axe:' A Throwing Axe, which can be launched at flying monsters in an arcing pattern. **'Holy Cross:' A Battle Cross, which is fired towards the enemy only to return to the wielder's hand, in a spinning motion similar to a Boomerang's. **'Holy Water:' An Enchanted Holy Water which is thrown at demons and creatures of the night, producing an ignition of Holy Fire on contact. **'Bible:' A Magical Bible, which on use will spiral around its caster, protecting him from harm. **'Stopwatch:' A Stopwatch which will briefly stop time when opened. Intelligence: High. A skilled warrior who's training his whole life to defeat Dracula. Skilled in magic. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Belmont Clan:' Trevor is a descendant of the legendary Belmont Clan. The Belmonts are renowned as the most powerful Vampire Hunters of all, and it is their destiny to face the Vampire King Dracula every century. As a Belmont, Trevor possesses incredible superhuman abilities which allow him to defeat most creatures of the Night with ease. *'Holy Magic:' As a Belmont, Trevor possesses control over Holy Magic. This trait has been present in the Belmont Clan since its inception, though its potency became greatly increased as a result of the marriage ancestor Trevor and the witch Sypha Belnades. Ever since then, the Belmonts have displayed great offensive magical powers, and the wizards of the Belnades Clan have been their close allies in Vampire-hunting. Years after marrying Sypha, Trevor demonstrated a great improvement in his magical powers, both in variety and potency. *'Item Crashes:' Trevor is capable of performing what is known as an Item Crash, a devastating combination of his Magical strength with his arsenal of Sub-Weapons. Each weapon has its own Item Crash, all unique yet equally devastating. **'Blade Serpent:' The Dagger's Item Crash. Trevor unleashes a torrent of Silver Daggers that swarm onto his enemies, dashing through the air with a serpent-like pattern. **'Destruction:' The Axe's Item Crash. Trevor joins both hands above his head, summoning a gigantic axe and slamming it onto the ground, provoking a quake that pushes all enemies away from him. **'Grand Cross:' The Holy Cross' Item Crash. Trevor floats and releases immense magical power in the form of a pillar of light. Soon after, giant crosses manifest which begin swirling around the pillar, destroying all nearby enemies. **'Energy Wave:' The Holy Water's Item Crash. Trevor casts his Holy Water onto the ground, producing holy flames that chase his opponent. **'Time Stop Lv.2:' The Stopwatch's Item Crash. Allows Trevor to stop time for a longer period of time. *'Combat Abilities:' Trevor is a formidable combatant. When facing of against his opponents, he combines his Belmont-inherited strength and Holy Magic with his years of constant training, producing a devastating result. Gallery TrevorArt.jpg TrevorConcept.jpg TrevorConceptBack.jpg TrevorPachislot3.jpg TrevorPachislot4.jpg TrevorPachislot5.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Konami Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Whip Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Time Users Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 2